


Touch

by will_p



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Captain Yahaba Shigeru, Developing Relationship, M/M, Pre-Slash, Touch-Starved
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Per mesi, Kyoutani lo evita.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _tema libero! (300w)_ del [COW-T #7](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/111668.html) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/). (#salvalaVeggente #salvailmondo) (#teamTSH ftw!)

Per mesi, Kyoutani lo evita.   
  
In realtà è sempre al suo fianco - in campo, alle sue spalle come un cane da guardia mentre si rivolge alla squadra, a un soffio dalla sua faccia durante ogni singolo litigio, denti scoperti in un ringhio e piedi piantati a terra senza cedere un centimetro, ma... la verità è che non si toccano.   
  
Non pacca sulla spalla, non un abbraccio nell'impeto delle partite o un pugno in quello delle loro sfuriate. Kyoutani c'è sempre (e ancora non riesce a crederci, ancora sembra un miracolo) ma è sempre distante.   
  
L'ultima volta che l'ha toccato è stato per stringere quella divisa che non meritava e sbatterlo contro un muro.   
  
(La _prima_ volta.)   
  
Se ne rende conto un giorno, con il sangue di Kyoutani addosso e le dita premute sul suo viso.   
  
Una schiacciata sbagliata in allenamento e lui e Kyoutani distratti, a parlare a bordo campo di non sa neanche cosa - ricorda solo un grido d'avvertimento, gli occhi sbarrati di Kyoutani, la sua mano stretta a un polso per una frazione di secondo ( _riflessi, solo riflessi, non stava cercando di proteggerlo-_ ) e poi l'impatto.   
  
Kyoutani cade e Yahaba lo segue, il petto stretto dal terrore e le mani alla sua maglia.   
  
_Niente di rotto_ , dicono in infermieria. Kyoutani grugnisce qualcosa (poi sibila per il dolore) ma Yahaba lo zittisce, prende lui garze e cerotti, gli dice di piegare il capo all'indietro mentre gli stringe il naso tra le dita.   
  
E Kyoutani, che è sempre al suo fianco, che non si è mai fatto toccare, s'irrigidisce un secondo e poi... chiude gli occhi.   
  
Yahaba lo fissa. Poi, lentamente, porta l'altra mano a sorreggergli la nuca.   
  
Quando Kyoutani si abbandona contro il suo palmo con un sospiro, tutto quello che Yahaba riesce a pensare è: _oh_.


End file.
